


The Making of a Villain

by XinaV



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Bam shows up briefly, But the story is about Mark, Gen, Jackson is there for a good bit, Just split into two chapters, Mark Tuan-centric, Technically a oneshot, Though he actually doesn't physically appear until the later part of ch 1, Villain Mark Tuan, also technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinaV/pseuds/XinaV
Summary: “Good evening, my name is Kim Sanghoon and this is The Making of a Villain. Today, we will be looking into one of Seoul’s most dangerous villains, Glitch...Tonight, we take you into the life of Glitch or once commonly known as Tuan Yi-en.”
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The Making of a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this story! 
> 
> I'm a sucker for writing villains so I couldn't help myself but to write Mark as one. Btw, there is some bullying in this but it's not a major or long thing; it's a flashback. Still warning you though. Now, why don't you go catch a glimpse into his villain self. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“And we’re on in 3, 2…”

The producer holds up one finger before pointing to the host, signaling to begin.

“Good evening, my name is Kim Sanghoon and this is _The Making of a Villain_. Today, we will be looking into one of Seoul’s most dangerous villains, Glitch. Entering the scene three years ago, he quickly rose to be one of the most concerning threats Seoul has had. Many have seen him going about everyday affairs—myself included, right before he took over MBC’s news station for four hours two months ago—appearing to be a regular civilian and he would pass if it wasn’t for his face being shown clearly when he is out doing his crimes. He has shown himself to be a very intelligent inventor and a skilled fighter, proving to be quite the opponent for Seoul’s heroes. But who was he before he became Glitch? Tonight, we take you into the life of Glitch or once commonly known as Tuan Yi-en.”

The camera zooms out from the host and reveals that he is sitting in the show’s interviewing section, teacup in hand as he faces the person sitting in front of him. The person is clearly male but that’s all that can be told about him. He has a mask on his face up to the bridge of his nose and a cap pulled down over his eyes.

“We have with us here a special guest—who for safety reasons will not reveal his face or name. We will call him WJ. Welcome to the show, thank you for joining us,” Sanghoon says.

The man nods.

“Thank you for having me,” he responds, his deep voice muffled slightly by the mask but still clear enough to hear and understand.

When talking about a villain who is still on the loose, one does not want their face associated with anything that can make said villain come after them. This show, in general, is a risk but heroes are diligent in the protection needed for the show. Interviewees, however, do best to take extra measures to protect themselves.

“It’s a pleasure. So I am told that you’ve known Glitch before he was Glitch. Is this true?” Sanghoon says.

“It is. I went to school with him from sixth grade onward, back when we all knew him as Yi-en,” WJ says.

Sanghoon takes a sip of his tea (many watching at home laugh at this—he always subconsciously sips his tea before tea is spilled) before speaking again to WJ.

“Really? That’s quite the amount of years of knowing him then. Has he always been this way? Could you tell from youth that he would grow up to become a villain?” He says.

WJ shakes his head no.

“Believe it or not, he was nothing like this. He was a very quiet person, he stuck to himself most of the time if not all. He faded into the background very easily in everything,” he says.

“So he was a lone wolf? Did he not talk because he was unfriendly? Did he not like people?” Sanghoon asks.

Underneath his mask, WJ gives a polite half-smile.

“I wouldn’t say that…”

______________________

_“Now class, remember to always stay in a group of at least two. No one left alone.”_

_It was the sixth-grade camping trip, a reward given to them thanks to a generous school sponsor. They were getting ready to do another activity—a scavenger hunt. Everyone was excited and wanted to run off to find everything and be in the trees but they all nodded and said yes to their teacher’s instruction._

_Satisfied with their cooperation, she let them go ahead and start._

_WJ found himself in a random group, not feeling out of place because he was a very friendly person. He could get along with anyone if he really tried so his group didn’t matter to him. He just tagged along with the first he saw was going in the direction he wanted to go._

_The site was amazing. Despite it being obviously designed for groups like them to come and do these types of things, it still felt like they were deep in the forest somewhere. They felt like they had an endless amount of space to explore and nature was just calling to them. All of the trees, the birds flying above head, the squirrels hopping from branch to branch; it was just a great thing to see and experience._

_WJ and his group were doing pretty badly at the scavenger hunt but none of them really seemed to care. They were more excited about exploring the area than anything else._

_Sometime during their exploration though, WJ’s eyes trailed somewhere else and before he knew it, he was separating from his group. One thing turned into two which turned into three and soon he was just getting distracted by everything, not even realizing how far from his group he has strayed. He was peacefully in his own world._

_That is until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder._

_He jumped with a startle, turning around to see who sneaked up on him._

_He was very surprised to see the quiet boy who he doesn’t think he has ever seen speak if it wasn’t because he was called on by the teacher. What’s his name again?_

_“You scared me,” WJ settled on saying._

_The boy just looked at him, face clear of any expression as he tilted his head._

_“I was behind you the entire time though,” he said._

_WJ’s eyes widen in response to the response for two reasons. One, that was the most amount of words he heard the kid say ever and two, he didn’t hear a single footstep behind him. Not only is the kid quiet, but he also walked quietly too._

_“How? Why?” WJ asked shocked._

_The boy’s expression didn’t change in any way as if it wasn’t strange that he was silently following someone._

_“You strayed from the group so I went with you. Teacher-nim said no one left alone so I decided to go with you. I’m sorry for scaring you,” he said._

_WJ felt even more shocked though. The boy was in the same group as him? This kid really does just fade to the background, doesn’t he?_

_But it was nice of him to tag along. He would have been in a lot of trouble if he came back by himself so the quiet boy did save him by following._

_“Oh, thanks…” he trailed off, waiting for the boy to say his name._

_“Yi-en,” the boy provided._

_Yi-en—not a hard name, who knows how WJ was able to forget a simple name like that._

_“I’m *name*,” WJ said in return._

_Yi-en nodded as if that was a given._

_“I know,” he said._

_WJ tried not to take that comment as strange and chalked up Yi-en already knowing his name to him being so friendly and loud that everyone probably heard of him._

_“Okay great. Why don’t we head back now since I think it’ll be time soon,” WJ said._

_Yi-en just nodded once again. WJ took it and started heading back on to the trail that would lead them back._

_This time, Yi-en walked beside him instead of behind him which brought WJ some comfort. At least he could remember easier that someone was with him. But for the first time in his thirteen years of living, he felt unsure of how to start a conversation—if he should start one. It was just silent and it made WJ uneasy. They didn’t know each other well enough for him to find the silence comforting so he found himself looking at the other boy repeatedly and wondering if a word would come out of his mouth without being prompted._

_It eventually became too much for him and he decided to suck it up and take the reigns in his own hands._

_“So, how old are you?” He asked._

_It was the first thing that came to his mind so he said it. It came out awkward but still better than the silence._

_“Fourteen,” Yi-en responded._

_WJ snaps his head to him in surprise._

_“Fourteen?! But how?” He asked._

_WJ was used to being one of the older kids in the grade so there weren’t that many kids that were older than him. If they were, it was only by a few months—not an entire year!_

_Yi-en doesn’t seem put off by the exclamation, calm expression still present. Already, WJ was beginning to realize that the older—still mind-blowing—didn’t change his facial expression a lot._

_“I was held back a grade when I switched schools,” Yi-en responded._

_That would definitely explain how he was fourteen, making him older than everyone in the grade._

_“So you’re my hyung?” WJ asked._

_Finally, Yi-en’s expression slightly changed at the question. A fragment of a smile appeared as he looked at WJ._

_“Yeah, I am,” he replied._

_Mind swirling over Yi-en’s age, the fact that he’s even talking to the older, and the fact he received a smile while he was at it, WJ decided to just sum up the experience as something different and keep it moving._

_Silence once again fell as they continued walking and periodically WJ would break it with a question that Yi-en would answer without any issue. It wasn’t really a conversation but it was definitely more than anyone else has had with the quiet boy so WJ counted that as a success._

_When they got back to the meetup site, WJ was taken away by his friends, them excitedly telling him all the things they saw and asking him what he saw. From the corner of his eye though, he could see Yi-en fading back into the mixture of students. Somehow, he was able to be invisible around people, his very presence so quiet that you don’t even notice that he’s there. You could go about regular activities and not feel like you have an extra body there._

_But WJ noticed him. He spoke to him and now, he was a bit curious about the silence that is Yi-en._

_He had a feeling that he would be noticing the older a bit more than before._

______________________

“Interesting—and that was the first time you’ve ever spoken to him?” Sanghoon says.

WJ nods, his small smile still hidden by his mask. It’s been a while since he’s recalled that memory but yet he can see it as if it was just yesterday.

“Yes, before then I only saw him a few times but never spoke to him. After that though, I noticed him a bit more—it was as if I could spot him in the crowd a bit easier. I learned gradually that if you went up to him first and spoke, he would respond; he had no problem having a conversation. It was just that he never went up to you and said anything unless he had to so he didn’t have too many conversations with people. Not unfriendly, just quiet,” he replies.

Sanghoon has a completely interested look on his face that reminded WJ of a therapist finally getting into the heart of one’s problem.

“Did you talk to him more frequently after that?” Sanghoon asks.

“No, I still wasn’t very sure then if he exactly wanted someone to talk to him so I would only say hello and that’s it. He would always respond in kind before going back to whatever he was doing. Maybe once or twice more in sixth grade did I actually have a conversation with him but it again had a lot of silences in between,” WJ answers.

Sanghoon fixes his glasses before asking his next question.

“So from what you saw then, did he have any friends? If he wasn’t one to approach people then did he have a group that he was able to be with?” Sanghoon inquires.

WJ adjusts his mask a bit as he thinks back to the history of Yi-en and friends. It’s definitely something, to say the least.

“Quite the opposite actually. Once we reached eighth grade, he seemed to have more people who disliked him than friends. For lack of a better term, by the time we reached ninth grade he was being bullied,” he says.

Sanghoon’s eyes widen slightly and he puts down his cup on the table in between them.

“Bullied? You’re saying that one of Seoul’s biggest villains was bullied in school? The same person who expertly goes hand to hand with many heroes?” He says, almost disbelievingly.

WJ nods his head yes.

“Well yes…”

______________________

_WJ turned the corner, late for his class again. Tenth grade was not going well for him already._

_He was not expecting the sight he walked into._

_The sound of a locker being punched made him jump right in his spot as he stops short in surprise._

_In front of him was a guy cornering one small figure that WJ thinks he could spot in a crowd now without trying._

_Yi-en._

_“You have a problem with me, Tuan?”_

_The guy was visibly taller than Yi-en, the older had to look up to the boy. He also had more of a build than Yi-en—as most did because he was very thin—which made quite the contrast when looking on. WJ didn’t need to hear a word to know that this was not a friendly encounter._

_Yi-en didn’t seem bothered by the boy though. Instead, he had his signature calm and unbothered expression on which WJ was sure would piss the guy off even more._

_“I’ve never even talked to you before,” Yi-en responded._

_WJ knew that was the wrong response to say to that boy. He could tell from there that that kid was the type who does not get talked down. He uses his fists or he’s pulled away, there is no talking involved While someone else would have been taken aback by Yi-en’s response, this kid wasn’t._

_He grabbed Yi-en by the shirt._

_“A smart mouth huh? Keep testing me and you’ll have trouble speaking,” he said._

_Yi-en looked down at the hand on his shirt before looking back up to the boy._

_“Let go of me please,” he said plainly._

_WJ didn’t even have time to blink before the boy pulled back his hand and swung it directly into Yi-en’s stomach. With the way the older doubled over, WJ had no doubt that that punch was forceful._

_“I let go of you. Happy?” The boy taunted._

_Yi-en was still holding his stomach as he was hunched over. He didn’t even make a move to look up._

_The guy cursed at Yi-en before kicking him in the side. Yi-en dropped to the ground, shakily breathing._

_Satisfied, the guy walked away, not giving a second look back._

_Somehow, that snapped WJ out of his stupor and he rushed over to Yi-en._

_“Hey, hey, hyung?” He said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder._

_Yi-en slowly looked up—clearly still trying to catch his breath after having it knocked out of him._

_“You’re the only person who calls me hyung,” he said, arm still holding his stomach._

_WJ figured that that was Yi-en’s way of recognizing to himself who was talking to him because otherwise, that would be a completely random comment considering what just happened._

_“Are you okay?” He asked._

_Yi-en nodded._

_“Yeah, it’s not my first time having the wind knocked out of me, I’m fine,” he replied._

_As an athlete, WJ has had the wind knocked out of him more times than he would have liked but even he still wouldn’t say that. That hurts a lot—the fact that Yi-en was brushing it off so simply really surprised him._

_“Let me help you to the nurse’s office,” he decided instead of wondering if Yi-en is really okay._

_Due to him being pretty strong and Yi-en being pretty thin, WJ was easily able to put one of Yi-en’s arms around his shoulders and help the older up._

_“You’re late for class though,” Yi-en said._

_WJ wrapped his other arm around the older’s side to make sure that there was enough support._

_“At this point, I already missed the class—it’s alright. I’ll ask the nurse for a pass or something,” he replied._

_Yi-en didn’t argue anymore so WJ took that as his cue to get walking. So he did._

_The walk to the nurse’s office was silent as expected it would be. A question was in WJ’s head though and he just had to ask it—silence be damned._

_“Why was he mad at you?”_

_Yi-en didn’t look at him or show any sign of acknowledging the question but WJ knew that he did. That was just how Yi-en was._

_“I don’t know honestly. I have never said a word to him before. I think people now are just trying to find a reason to bother me. As if messing with my stuff wasn’t enough,” he replied._

_WJ took two things away from that response. One, Yi-en was far from being uncaring about this despite his expression. Two, this happened more than he knew._

_“This is a regular thing? People hitting you?” He asked, surprised that he didn’t know this._

_He noticed Yi-en the most but he never knew that he was being physically hit. Sure, he saw a few times where someone would knock down the older’s stuff or heard when they talked about him but physical acts against him he has never seen. How was he now finding out about that?_

_“Yeah,” Yi-en responded but left it at that._

_WJ took that as a cue that then wasn’t the right time to continue to talk about it so he dropped the topic._

_They walked in silence the rest of the way to the nurse._

______________________

“And how long did this last for?” Sanghoon asks, trying to wrap his mind around this.

WJ counts the years in his head, a slight frown present under his mask. Despite everything, recalling Yi-en getting hit is not a fun memory.

“About four years,” he responds.

Sanghoon takes off his glasses in surprise. He can’t believe his ears.

“Four years? He was bullied for four years? Did he ever do anything about it? Did he ever fight back?” He asks.

“No, he just let it happen. He never fought back, never said anything in response, and never told any adults as far as I’ve seen. He took it and kept moving,” WJ replies.

The level of patience he had to deal with that for four years straight has to be commendable no matter what.

“So do you think it’s safe to say that this is what contributed to him becoming a villain? Do you think something done to him caused him to snap?” Sanghoon says.

To his surprise, WJ shakes his head no.

“No. While it’s understandable why someone would think that, his being bullied didn’t push him in this direction. If it’s one thing I learned after being in the same school as him for so many years, it’s that he doesn’t hold grudges and he doesn’t let people have that great of an effect on him. Sure, he was upset when it was happening but by the next day, he was back to himself. He genuinely didn’t care about how they thought of him so he never seemed to look for revenge,” he responds.

He wondered often why Yi-en never did anything in return or at least say something but it hit him one day that the older lives and let go. He continued on with his life and didn’t focus on other people. He was surprised to say the least but also in awe.

“You can even see that now. Whenever he is stopped by a hero, he never goes back and tries to get his revenge like some other villains do. It’s his lack of care in people that makes him so dangerous. Whether people get hurt or not isn’t his problem, he’s just going about his business. I strongly doubt that the bullying he went through has anything to do with why he’s a villain now. If it does, it’s a small part,” WJ says.

It’s true, Glitch is not a villain that ever seems to have a personal vendetta against anyone. He has a plan and if a hero comes in time to try to stop him—no matter what hero it is—he engages if he has to. Even when he goes out and only seems to just cause destruction to the city, it never appears to be for a reason like revenge or a grudge. That’s what contributes to him being such a dangerous villain—no one knows his reasons or motives.

“I can understand that line of logic. I guess though we won’t truly know until he reveals it himself—if he ever does. It’s just surprising that he went through that in his school years. We can all agree that he is an exceptional fighter now and does not stand still in a fight so this raises the question when and how did he learn how to fight. Perhaps during the years after he graduated and before he entered the scene as a villain?” Sanghoon says.

“It’s possible. There was definitely a good amount of time between those two events. But he does fight really well so he must have practiced hard during those years to get to that level. He was really thin back then but now he has more muscle to his build so he put work in without a doubt,” WJ replies.

He reaches forward and picks up the book that was resting on the table. He flips through the book until he lands on a certain photo.

“This is our school’s yearbook. This was him back then,” WJ says, showing Sanghoon the picture.

Sanghoon puts back on his glasses to get a good look at the photo. For the sake of the viewers, he stands up and shows the picture to the camera.

Anyone who doesn't live under a rock can see that there was definitely a change.

Sanghoon goes back to his seat and hands WJ back the book.

“He did change physically throughout the years, that much is clear. I have to ask now though, what was he like academically? Today he is known for the incredibly well-designed inventions and gadgets that he creates. He was able to take over an entire news station without a single issue and he often tends to make heroes go on wild chases with his holograms and cryptic messages all as if it was child’s play for him. What was he like back then? How was he academically?” Sanghoon says.

WJ gives a smile underneath his mask as an offering though he knows the man cannot see it. The answer is going to really shock him.

“Just like everything else about him, he blended into the background when it came to academics. He neither seemed to excel nor fail,” WJ answers.

Sanghoon stares at him as if he really can’t wrap his head around that—he’s not surprised at that fact. He decides to just explain further.

“It was like this…”

______________________

_WJ entered the library, dreading the amount of time he was going to have to spend there studying._

_Hours practicing for a tournament? That was easy. Hours studying to make up work? Now that was going to take a bit from him. He wasn’t stupid by any means, he just fell behind in work due to being caught up in other stuff._

_He began to search for a table to search where he wouldn’t be distracted. The issue with him was that he was so outgoing that he either already knew the person or could make a friend out of them in a few minutes. He needed to study, not have someone who would give in and have a long conversation with him._

_While searching, his eyes landed on a person who definitely went around this issue of his._

_Yi-en._

_Even if he does get distracted and talk to the older, the conversation wouldn’t last very long. It was like talking to a wall sometimes when it came to Yi-en. He was polite but he wasn’t a talkative person._

_He made his way over to the table where Yi-en was sitting and reading his book. He took the seat across from him, not very surprised when the older did not look up from his book._

_“Hi hyung,” he said._

_Yi-en glanced his eyes upward and made eye contact with WJ. He waved politely before returning back to his book._

_WJ concluded that he made the smart choice by sitting at this table._

_He let Yi-en be and decided to get started on his work. So he went in his bag, took out his materials, and forced himself to get going._

_He was surprised that he was able to make it through a good chunk of time before feeling the need to distract himself for a bit. He wouldn’t feel bad taking a break knowing that he did a good amount of work already._

_Looking up from his work, he saw that Yi-en was still there reading his book. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to try to hold a conversation._

_“What are you reading?” He settled on asking._

_Yi-en looked up again before raising his book and showing the cover of it. WJ took the time to actually look at the cover since otherwise, his question would have been pointless._

_“Do you like it?” He asked._

_Yi-en nodded._

_WJ wasn’t thrown off by the lack of verbal answers but once again, this was why having a conversation with the other was a challenge for even a social butterfly like him._

_He tried to think of another question to ask because he did not want to get back into studying that soon._

_To his shock, Yi-en beat him to it._

_“What are you studying for?” He asked._

_WJ was caught off guard that he was asked a question for once. It wasn’t exactly like starting a conversation but it was close to it when it came to Tuan Yi-en._

_“Oh uh I’m making up for missed work in a few different subjects,” he replied._

_Yi-en tilted his head to get a better look at what was in front of WJ._

_“Any luck?” He asked._

_WJ made the so-so gesture._

_“Some stuff I’m getting, some stuff I’m not. I’ll make it through eventually though,” he responded._

_Yi-en nodded in understanding._

_Wanting to continue the sorta conversation they were having, WJ decided to ask another question of his own._

_“What’s your best subject?” He asked._

_He became confused when Yi-en shook his head no._

_“I don’t have one,” he said._

_WJ's face twisted up, becoming more confused._

_“You don’t have one? Well what’s the subject you can do the easiest?” He rephrased._

_Once again though, Yi-en shook his head no._

_“All my subjects are equal in their difficulty to me,” he replied._

_Now WJ really didn’t know what was going on. There had to be at least one subject that the older did better in than the others._

_“I don’t see how that could be,” he said truthfully._

_He was thrown off a bit when he saw Yi-en take out his phone and search through it. He landed on what he wanted and then held his phone out._

_“My grades from the last term,” he said._

_WJ took the phone. Maybe the grades can answer his question._

_His jaw almost dropped when he caught sight of them._

_They were pretty much all the same._

_In every class, his grade was in the same range if not the exact same. He didn’t have perfect marks but he wasn’t failing anything either. In fact, it was more accurate to say that he fell directly in the middle._

_Like everything else about Yi-en, his grades were neither one way or the other. He didn’t stand out in any way._

_“How do you land in the middle of the grading scale? It’s like you understand it enough to pass pretty well but not high enough to be in the top ranks. And it’s like this for every class,” WJ said incredulously._

_Yi-en nodded, seemingly never fazed by anything._

_“I don’t have a best subject. I pass all my classes the same,” he said._

_WJ had never seen it before but Yi-en was a first sight for a lot of things. He was neither academically strong nor weak—he just was._

_Everything about him was just in the middle._

______________________

“So he wasn’t a genius-level student back when you knew him in school?” Sanghoon asks to clarify and sum it up.

WJ shrugs his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t say that since I don’t think anyone could get to his level of inventing in only a few years. I’m just saying that in school, he neither excelled or failed in every subject he did. There weren’t any signs then that he would grow up to be this way in that aspect of things,” he replies.

Sanghoon is astonished but unsure of what to say next. This was a lot of light shed on the villain known as Glitch but it also raised a lot more questions.

“Were you surprised when he became a villain?” He chooses to ask.

“What do you mean?” WJ responds, tilting his head slightly.

Sanghoon leans forward slightly, folding his hands in the movement.

“I mean when he first appeared on screen, announcing himself as the newest villain, were you surprised? First of all, did you know it was him? He is one of the few villains who chooses not to wear a mask—using that law to his benefit—so his face was clear for everyone to see from the very beginning. Did you recognize then?” He clarifies.

There’s a law that states that a villain cannot be arrested or pursued while in civilian form. It’s mainly in place for the sake of vigilantes and villains who have turned to good later on—usually after seeing that they don’t have to be villains and can live a normal life—or who do good as a civilian but not as their alter ego. Not only does it cause less of a disruption for everyone but it backwardly brings a balance to things. This law does not apply to everyday criminals, only to actual villains—the law states what an actual villain is—so in no way are criminals protected by this. And generally speaking, it rarely comes into play because most villains protect their identities. They either don’t care about their civilian life or care about it too much so they keep their identities a secret so they can have privacy to do whatever they want off-scene.

Glitch is one of the few who put his identity out there for the world to know but still carries on with his civilian life.

“It took me a few moments to realize since he does look different now since the last time I saw him but eventually I did. If I was surprised, I can’t really say if I was or wasn’t. I was more surprised that he came back in general since he just disappeared after graduation. I was also surprised that he was speaking publicly for everyone in the city to see when he barely used to speak up to talk to one person. There were things I was surprised about but him becoming a villain never really came into my head. I can’t say I was expecting it or not expecting it. When it comes to him, things truly stay in the middle,” WJ says.

If anything was surprising it was the change from a skinny quiet kid to a fit confident person—villain or not.

“I must say, it’s been quite the ride then for you to go from seeing Tuan Yi-en to Seoul’s villain Glitch. I thank you very much, WJ, for being so willing and brave to come and share what you know about him with us; it really has been insightful, thank you,” Sanghoon says.

WJ bows his head in respect.

“Thank you.”

The camera focuses back on Sanghoon as he does his summary and closing remarks. WJ waits patiently for it to all be done and internally celebrates when the cameras finally go off.

Sanghoon turns back to him with an appreciative smile.

“Mr. Wang, I thank you again for agreeing to be on the show and share your experiences with me. I can’t imagine actually going to school with someone who grew up to be a villain. You are a brave man to come and tell everyone what you know,” he says.

Jackson smiles again under his mask, the smile being shown in his eyes.

“It was my pleasure, thank you for having me. I thought it would be good to share what I know so more people begin to see him as someone who grew up and not someone who just came to be. It shows us that he’s human which means there’s a way to stop him—whether that’s by getting him to change his ways or putting him in jail,” he replies.

Sanghoon nods as if he never thought of it that way.

“That’s a good way to look at it. I wish you a safe travel home,” he says.

Jackson thanks him again and then heads off the set.

First, he needs to change.

He doesn’t want to walk around in the same outfit that he was just on TV in, then everyone would recognize him. That’s why he brought a change of clothes so he can completely switch it up.

It doesn’t take him long to change, helping himself to one of the fitting rooms behind set so he can quickly change everything before anyone notices. When he’s done, he leaves like a new man.

He goes to the parking lot to his car, ready to go home and relax.

It’s a smooth and easy drive home.

Parking his car and heading into the building, he whistles to himself. He’s in a pretty good mood, glad that’s over with. He knows by morning time, the internet will probably be talking all about that interview; not that he really cares—that’s what was wanted. He’ll check later.

He gets in the elevator and takes it to the top floor—the penthouse.

 _‘Finally home’_ he thinks as he unlocks his door. 

He walks in.

“Took you long enough to come home.”

Jackson turns his head and sees a familiar body sitting on his couch, leaning over casually with a smirk on his face.

He should have known he was going to show up after that entire interview on him.

The man of the night, Tuan Yi-en—better known as the villain Glitch.

Or as Jackson knows him as, Tuan Mark.

“You know, it doesn’t hurt to—I don’t know—tell me before showing up at my house,” Jackson says, closing the door and then taking off his coat and shoes.

Mark waves his hand passively.

“Remember who bought you this place,” he says.

Jackson walks over to his living room to join the older on the couch. He sees on the coffee table two glasses and a bottle of wine and he knows that Mark planned on staying for a while.

“Legally, on the papers, Bam did but you don’t see him showing up here unannounced. Well as often as you do,” he says, correcting himself in the end as he thinks about the time BamBam has shown up at his house suddenly.

He knows that Mark did, in fact, buy him this—extremely expensive—place and he is very grateful for it but he likes to mess with him sometimes since BamBam did all the paperwork. If Mark did the paperwork (if the real estate place would have even let him) then questions about how the money was obtained would rise—rightfully so since it was indeed stolen. So, it was for the best that BamBam—extremely rich, love to spend, biggest Glitch fanboy BamBam—did all of the paperwork. When he wants to mess with Mark, he likes to act like the apartment was a gift from BamBam and not him.

“You did a whole interview on me, how could I not watch it here on your gigantic TV that I also bought for you? I wanted to make sure I was here to tell you how much of a good job you did. Is this how you treat an old friend?” Mark says.

Jackson snorts, trying to hold back his laugh. It’s not often that Mark pulls out that “old friend” card on him but when he does, Jackson can’t help but find it refreshingly funny. They’ve been friends for so long they’re almost beginning to lose count of the years. Today was the first time in a while that Jackson put a number to how long he’s known Mark.

You see, Jackson may have twisted the truth a bit during that interview.

The truth is, after that very first time he ever talked to Mark, he became too curious about the older to leave him alone. So he started trying to talk to him more. He would eat lunch with him, partner up with him on projects, and sit next to him whenever he got the chance to. As much time as he could spend with him, he did. He wiggled his way into Mark’s life and never left.

They became best friends like no other.

He wasn’t exactly lying throughout the interview though.

He had trouble talking to Yi-en, their conversations having a lot of silences in them. He could talk Mark’s ear off though about any and every subject. Yi-en was bullied by plenty of people and never did anything. Mark would tell him with a smirk that he’s letting them have their fun now and that one day they’ll regret it, as he roundhouse kicks the punching bag off its already weak stand. Yi-en was no academic genius on school records, never doing anything outstanding. Mark would create amazing inventions in his bedroom that only became better over time. The fact of the matter is Jackson told the story of Yi-en like he was asked to. That doesn’t mean that was Mark’s story. Mark was the person who became the villain Glitch but no one really knows that because in front of everyone else, Mark acted like a different person. His other name was practically an alter ego for him and people saw him the way he wanted them to see him.

Jackson told the story that everyone else could have seen in school if they looked.

“Don’t forget that I only did that interview because you asked me to—I think I’ve been a great friend tonight,” he replies.

When Mark found out that they wanted to do a story in him for the show, he internally commended them on their bravery. To try and dig into his past and then share it for everyone to see, that either takes a lot of guts or a lot of stupidity. For their sakes just this once, he’ll assume the former. But even though it amused him, he had to make sure they told only what he wanted them to tell—so he asked Jackson for a favor.

Jackson was to contact them and tell them that he knew “Tuan Yi-en, Glitch’s real identity” since they were young and that he wanted to share the story he knew. From there, Jackson could shape the story how they wanted it, answering the question everyone wondered while only raising more. Jackson agreed to it, not only to help his best friend but to stop heroes from digging into Mark’s past themselves. Who knows, if they dug deep enough they may have found out that there was more to the both of them than shown and then Jackson himself could have ended up in some trouble.

He has no problem having a best friend that’s a villain—he enjoys it very much actually—but he’d prefer if his past wasn’t brought up since he’s trying to make a name for himself now (whether he’s doing it completely legal or not). So, he went and did the interview.

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t do it to save your own skin also. I’m sure you would have hated if the headlines stated ‘Up and coming musician Jackson Wang had his arrest record erased by Seoul’s villain Glitch, who was his best friend in school’. You didn’t want the heroes in our past as much as I did, if not more, Jiaer,” Mark says with a smug smile.

Jackson exaggeratedly mocks him, making faces before mumbling under his breath about the older always being right.

“Yeah yeah, you didn’t have to bring that up. Let’s just call it even, deal?” He says, sticking out his hand.

Mark shakes it, smug smile still on his face.

“Even,” he replies.

Jackson lets go of his hand and then starts to get comfortable. Now that their friendly banter is done, it’s time to hang out with his best friend.

“So now what? By the morning, this is going to be everywhere. Have a plan?” He asks.

Mark reaches over and grabs the bottle of wine that he brought with him off of the coffee table. He opens it and pours them both a glass. He hands one to Jackson and then the two of them clink glasses before taking a sip.

“I want it to spread so I can see people’s reactions. Let them try to come up with their own theories and ideas. I’m also curious to see if anyone we went to school with will try to speak up about ‘knowing’ me. Once some time has passed, then I’ll be out in the public to give everyone a nice reminder of how things are. It’ll be interesting to see them have a new sense of confusion and panic,” he says.

Jackson chuckles at how Mark phrases everything. He knows Mark well enough to know that’s just a sophisticated way of saying he’s going to cause chaos.

“Have your parents called you yet about the interview?” He asks.

Mark snorts as he takes another sip of his wine.

“Called me during the interview. Dad said I sounded like a loser and then joked about my high school photo. Mom was upset that you had to cover your face like that, complaining that her boys are too handsome to hide their faces,” he responds with an amused smile.

Mark’s parents moved back to America but that doesn’t stop them from keeping up to date with what goes on back here—Mark made it possible for them to tune into Korean channels without an issue—so when they heard that there was going to be a story about him, they couldn’t wait to see how it turned out.

“Ah Mama Tuan, she’s good for the ego. We have to fly out and visit them again soon,” Jackson says.

Mark nods.

“We will. Bam wants to come with us this time and says he’s going to have a private plane for us so I’m sure it’ll be soon,” he says.

Sometimes it still boggles them on how BamBam went from a regular (he was far from a regular anything but still) fanboy of Glitch to being a good friend of theirs, if not like a little brother. He was persistent in his chase after Mark—Mark can still remember the younger’s wide eyes when he finally stopped and talked to him—but it worked out in the end for them all and they came to be good friends. Mark is certain that his family is going to love BamBam when they go to visit.

“My sister also called. She said my niece’s school called today and said that she kicked a boy in his back for saying pink was an ugly color and then told the teacher that her uncle said that she shouldn’t let anyone tease her for something she likes. She scolded me for not teaching her to wait for the teacher to turn around first and then kick. So it’s been an interesting few phone calls,” Mark says.

Jackson falls out laughing, mentally hearing Mark’s sister scolding him for not teaching her daughter the proper way to do something bad.

Mark’s family is definitely a different type of family—one who is actually very proud that their son/brother/uncle is such a well-known and feared villain. Only in his family will a phone call like that happen and it be completely normal.

After all of the years he spent with Mark, Jackson is very used to this type of interaction and finds it hilarious. He’ll admit, the first time Mark actually gave in, opened up a bit, and invited him over, he was thoroughly shocked to find out that Mark wasn’t what he seemed. The way the family interacted was like nothing he ever saw before; he didn’t know how to take things. But after a few times of going there and seeing Mark in his natural state, he slowly got used to it. And once Mark told him to call him Mark and not Yi-en, that really changed their relationship. Jackson got to learn what the Tuan family was really like and eventually, he grew fond of it. He looked forward to it.

Now, he doesn’t think he could live without it. Life is much more exciting.

What else is to be expected when you’re best friends with a villain?

* * *

  
  


Everyone stops with a gasp as all of their screens—from advertisement boards to cell phones—begin to _glitch_.

It only takes a few seconds before a very well-known face appears on the screens.

“It’s been a while Seoul, hasn’t it?”

It’s none other than the villain everyone has been talking about for the past few days.

Glitch.

“So I’ve heard that I’ve been a topic on everyone’s mind lately. I am flattered that you all find me to be such an interesting subject that a whole interview was done. Who would have thought that someone back then actually remembered little ol’ me? It was a nice trip down memory lane,” he says with a slight chuckle.

The entire city is frozen as they watch the villain speak. Cars, bikes, pedestrians—everyone and everything has come to a halt because of him. He’s one of the only villains able to accomplish this without causing a single scratch of damage. Yet.

“But it has come to my attention that some of you are a bit curious about something. You’re trying to figure out why I am the way I am now. Was my backstory not enough for you? Do you want to know more? What are you willing to do to find out?”

It comes out as a taunting challenge, one no one would be bold enough to take.

Glitch knows this and laughs.

“Look at you all trying to mess with something you can’t handle, it’s adorable. You want to know why I’m doing this? Do you think it’s because my school years were rough? Or maybe you’re wondering about my home life. Do you think that’s it? Well, I’m feeling nice today so I’ll help you out a bit. It’s none of those reasons and never has been any of them. The reason I’m doing this?”

He pauses, the silence thicker than ever before. A peaceful grin settles on his face as he continues.

“It’s simple. Because I want to. Do you understand that? No complex reason, no tragic backstory; I just want to.”

The reason—so short, so simple—echoes throughout the city streets. It sends a chill down people’s spine. They have a feeling that that is not going to lead to anything good.

“To get that through all of your heads, heroes, let’s play a game,” he says with a deceivingly gentle smile.

Fear and worry start to creep into people’s hearts at the words. Those words never mean anything good.

There are exactly only two people in the entire city smiling at the sound of those words.

“And he says I’m one for theatrics,” Jackson says, gesturing to his TV.

BamBam—who is spending the day with him—has yet to take his eyes off the screen. He looks like a young boy watching his favorite show, enthusiasm and awe all over his face.

“What do you think he’s going to make the heroes do now?” BamBam asks excitedly.

Jackson chuckles at his excitement. It’s always enjoyable to see BamBam fanboy over Mark’s actions.

“I don’t know but I’m sure it’s going to turn the city upside-down,” Jackson says amusedly.

He sits back and gets ready for the absolute show that is about to happen. He’s expecting this to be something pretty grand considering the past few days.

Mark is going to shake the city up.


	2. Aftermath

“Heroes, let’s play a game.”

His gentle smile unnerves everyone. They all know those words mean nothing good. This is not going to be anything small by any means.

As if he could see everyone’s scared and nervous faces—he probably can, knowing his level of genius—his eyes begin to sparkle with a twistedly amused glint.

“At eight different locations, I placed a bomb. Every fifteen minutes, one will go off. Because I’m so kind, I can assure you that none of the locations have people at them. I can’t promise you anything about people being around them though,” his smile cracks into a devilish grin.

This gets people to snap out of their shocked staring and gets them moving. They’re looking all around them, uselessly trying to see if they’re near one of the locations. Their lives are in danger!

“You can either find the bombs before they detonate or you can try to find me and attempt to stop them all at once. The choice is yours heroes but act quickly, your time is short. Understand the rules? Great, then let’s begin.”

A large countdown clock appears on top of all of the screens—2 hours being its starting point. Everyone will be able to see the time remaining and have to watch on anxiously.

“Good luck. Your time starts now.”

His face disappears from the screens, leaving bold red numbers on the top as the screens all return to normal. The first number changes.

The game has begun.

Mark laughs to himself as he scans over all of the visuals he has of the city. His drones allow him to watch over them all without them even realizing it. He’ll have a front-row seat watching the heroes run around like little children on an Easter hunt—though he’s the only one having fun in this game. 

Either way, this will be entertaining for him. They won’t find all of the bombs before the first fifteen minutes pass so at least one place is getting blown up. If they find the other seven, then he got to watch them run and search like wild kids. If they don’t find them, then that’s seven more places that are destroyed and probably even more considering how they blow up. And let’s say they find him before the two hours are over, well then he gets to have a damn good fight because they aren’t winning against him that easily. Any way this could go, he wins.

“Well then, while they’re doing that, I’ll get to work. Those gems aren’t going to steal themselves,” he says.

He steps over the unconscious guard—who will not be waking up for a  _ very _ long time—and walks over to the still locked vault. He could take the key from the guard but he has a new invention he wants to try.

Looking down to his gloved hands, he smirks as he sees the red lines tracing the sides of his fingers light up in conformation that it is indeed connected to the rest of his suit.

His villain outfit is one of a kind and always improving. Fitting to his body in all the right places, the black, silver, and red suit looks completely normal at a glance. But oh how deceiving that is. Built within it are multiple inventions and gadgets that only require a single thought from him to activate. From shoes that can stick to walls to knockout gas that can spread from his gloves, his suit is littered with his creations that are all top-notch and that are all connected to him telepathically. Even if he couldn’t fight hand-to-hand, he’s equipped well enough to keep things to a distance and defeat them. It’s hard to beat an invention of his after all.

He just added a new feature to it and now is the perfect time to test it in real action. 

Super strength.

Don’t ask him why it took him so long to decide to add something so basic—he doesn’t know either—but he got bored and decided he would give his suit a new addition. The suit’s material itself is reinforced and has always been—he has fallen out of a window before and left with limited light injuries thanks to it—so he was already a strong and tough opponent in it before. But this time, he’s giving himself the ability to be stronger physically, not just being resilient. Throughout the entire suit, he has given it increased strength that can be turned on and off at will. If his work is correct then he should be able to bend steel with his hands, leave a dent in concrete with his shoulder, and crush rocks with a single foot—to only name a few things. The possibility of his work being wrong is very slim so it’d be easier to say that he already has the ability.

And now it’s time for its first official use.

Placing both of his hands on the vault door, he takes a second to make sure everything is in order. Then he bends his fingers to get a good grip.

He grins when his fingers dig into the metal.

With one good pull, the entire door comes off. He drops it behind him with a thud and walks in the grand vault.

“Bam is going to love this,” he says, referring to the new—successful—upgrade.

He’ll be sure to show it to the younger later. He should get started right now so he has something else to show later.

He moves further in, scanning the rows of drawers that are filled with all different types of gems.

“What to choose, what to choose? There are so many different options to pick from,” he muses.

He pretends to think about which gems he wants to take before clapping his hands in thought.

“Hmm I know, how about I just take them all?” He chuckles.

He calls in the drone that was in the hall. 

The drone hands him the bag he told it to hold. Now that he’s sure that his super strength works, he’s confident that he can carry all of these gems out on his own.

Opening the closest draw, he grins as he sees all the precious stones. He’s going to make a lot of money with these.

Getting to work, he starts to put the gems in the bag, making sure to be careful with each of them. He’s pleasantly in his own world as he examines and takes each gem.

An alert from his drone is what tells him that the first fifteen minutes are almost up.

He stops what he’s doing and opens back up the visuals he has all over the city. It seems that the heroes are nowhere near the first location—much to Mark’s amusement.

“Only a minute left heroes,” he says to himself.

Like sand in an hourglass, the numbers fall in almost a hypnotic way, counting down to destruction.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. 

One.

From his location, Mark can hear the explosion. He laughs as he sees people scramble around, even if they were nowhere near the scene.

Time to pop in on the heroes.

Broadcasting himself back on every screen, he watches in enjoyment as the seriousness of the game begins to hit some of the people.

“And there goes the first one. I told you heroes that you had to act quickly, I hope you see now how short fifteen minutes is,” he says.

He watches as heroes foolishly try to go over to the now destroyed location to help out. Maybe they don’t really understand how little time they truly have.

“I wouldn’t waste my time trying to do damage control if I were you. The clock is still ticking and there are seven other locations left. Act wisely now,” he advises.

The game would be pointless after all if they didn’t go searching for either him or the bombs so he hopes they choose to do the smart thing and continue on with their search.   
  


He closes the visuals again and gets back to what he was doing. He’ll see if the heroes become any smarter by the time the next bomb goes off.

The vault is empty and he has two bags full of gems by the time the third location was destroyed and they are five minutes into the next countdown.

He throws the two bags over his shoulder with ease and carries them out of the vault. He goes back over to the still unconscious guard and sets the bags down. Since he’s done with what he has to do, he might as well actively watch the heroes fail.

The sight of all the destruction makes him chuckle. And there are still four more bombs left.

“You know, you heroes are quite terrible at this. It’s as if you aren’t even trying,” he taunts.

He can catch some of the glares that are given to him as the heroes watch him on screen and it only amuses him. They’re upset because they’re failing. It’s not his fault they’re bad at searching.

“Since I’m so kind, how about I help you out a bit? You won’t make it in time to catch the fourth one but you can catch the fifth. Would you like a hint?” He says.

The heroes sneer at the idea of accepting his help. They clearly don’t want the people to think that they are incapable of defeating him this time. But the fact of the matter is that they are on a wild goose chase with no idea where to run. If they want to prevent at least some damage, they have to know where to begin.

So they begrudgingly nod.

Mark smiles his deceivingly innocent smile.

“Great!” He claps, “Here’s your hint then. Once important but now I’m not, once needed but they forgot. Time it correctly or you may get stuck, or maybe I’m late and you’re out of luck. Where am I? Have fun now.”

He leaves them to search but keeps the visuals open so he can watch everything. It’s a fairly simple riddle in his opinion but today has shown him that he shouldn’t put too much confidence in the heroes’ intelligence. If they can’t solve this one and stop the bomb then maybe the city should reconsider their faith in them.

As expected, the heroes do not find the fourth bomb in time and it detonates. Mark personally finds the sound of destruction quite pleasing but he’s sure the town would say otherwise. 

Some good can come out of this though. For example, this can lead to a great business opportunity for BamBam. If he plays the concerned businessman and helps to repair the city then he’d make his name look even better to the public, opening up more chances of people wanting to make deals with him. Also, considering that he just destroyed the property that was going to be a new building for one of the bigger labels, Jackson’s label now has more time to grow. That’s two good things already that come from him clearing out a few places. Who knows how many more will come.

He watches as the heroes try to figure out his riddle. It’s actually a bit funny because the heroes are not too far from the next location—the shutdown train station. If they figure out the riddle then they’d easily be able to reach the bomb in time. But with the way things are looking, they won’t figure it out in time and they’re going to have a lovely surprise when the bomb detonates.

A light appears on his drone, signaling that he has an incoming video call. He should have known that Bam would be impatient.

He answers it and a projection of BamBam’s excited face pops up.

“I think I know the answer to the riddle!” BamBam says.

Mark chuckles.

“Well then let me hear it,” he says.

BamBam’s eyes light up with even more excitement—if that’s even possible.

“Is it that abandoned train station that was a really big stop but closed down due to gradually declining ridership?” He asks.

Mark nods, causing BamBam to cheer in success.

“Thank me for reminding you about it,” Jackson calls from behind.

“I still solved it,” BamBam shouts back.

Mark laughs at their antics. It’s a good thing that BamBam did call though—now he knows for a fact that the riddle can be solved in a short amount of time. That means that the heroes aren’t too bright today—or at all if you ask him.

“Good job solving the riddle. I was beginning to wonder if the riddle was hard or if the heroes were stupid. It seems that it is the latter. I think all of the bombs will actually detonate without them finding a single one,” he says.

Jackson finally appears in the picture, leaning over BamBam’s shoulder.

“Where are you anyway? I’ve been wondering why they didn’t just go straight to looking for you, especially after the third bomb went off,” he says.

Mark has been wondering that as well—he thinks they would have had a better chance of finding him than finding all (or any) of the bombs. Of course, they would have had to fight him if they even wanted a chance at stopping all of the bombs but it still would have been more progress than what they are doing now. But he thinks that’s exactly why they didn’t go searching for him—they didn’t want to fight him. It’d be much more humiliating if they found him but lost in a fight against him. Apparently, they’d rather look incompetent than weak.

“You’ll find out when I come back. Today isn’t a good choice day for them apparently. I was kinda hoping for a fight too but I guess that isn’t going to happen,” he responds.

He wanted to see how the super-strength worked in the middle of a fight but he guesses he’ll have to see another time.

“Are you coming back here immediately?” BamBam asks.

Mark shakes his head no, briefly glancing down at his spoil.

“I have to make a stop home first and then I’ll go over to you guys. Who knows, I may run into a hero on my way out of here,” he says, smirking at the end.

Before BamBam or Jackson can respond, a loud sound rings throughout the city.

“And there goes the fifth one. Man, these heroes are really doing a terrible job at this,” Mark chuckles.

Even with the hint they couldn’t do anything, how sad.

“I guess I should go now and see how everything is going. I’ll see you both soon,” he says.

Only three more bombs left so he’ll watch carefully. Does he think that the heroes can make a change in this game? No, but that definitely won’t stop him from watching. He needs to see them fail straight to the end.

“See you soon! Keep embarrassing those heroes!” BamBam says.

“Bring me back something this time,” Jackson says.

Mark rolls his eyes with no real malice.

“And this is why Bam is my favorite, he never asks for anything. Goodbye you two, I’ll be back soon enough,” he says.

He ends the call with a hidden smile. His friends definitely are something else.

Turning his attention back to the city, he watches the now clearly frustrated heroes try to figure out where to go from here.

“I hope they don’t think that I’ll give them another hint. My kindness was only for one round,” he says, smirking.

They’re on their own again for the rest of the time. They have about forty more minutes before they completely lose the game.

Thirty minutes and bomb number six goes off. Heroes still made no progress.

Fifteen minutes and bomb number seven explodes. Heroes still made no progress.

When there are only ten minutes left on the clock, a twisted grin finds its way to Mark’s face. He knew they were going to have trouble but he didn’t know that they’d be this bad. It’s hilarious.

“It looks like they’ll get to see my surprise after all,” he says.

He has a special little thing planned for the eighth and final bomb. It’s really going to end this game off nicely. He didn’t know if he was going to see it happen at first but since the heroes did such a terrible job, he and the entire city get to see this game off on a spectacular note.

His excitement rises with each falling number. It’s almost time. It’s almost the finale.

Seven minutes.

Five minutes.

Three minutes.

One minute.

Zero.

The eighth and final bomb detonates and explodes.

And so do the other seven.

He laughs uncontrollably as the town shakes from the eight simultaneous explosions that no one was expecting. The people run and scream, trying to take cover. The heroes look around, shock completely written all over their faces.

Time to say the ending comments.

Mark reigns in his laughter before broadcasting himself to the screens again.

“And so ends the game! Did you have fun, heroes? I sure did. Did you like my little surprise? I told you to not do damage control, I never said you shouldn’t investigate the scene. Maybe if you have, you would have noticed the second countdown clock at each location and would have at least stopped that. Oh well, better luck next time,” he says.

He actually got that idea from his siblings. Their last big “prank” figuratively blew up twice on their victims and it was so obvious but yet very unexpecting. He thought it would be great to do that literally. He has to make sure he thanks them for that one.

“I guess this is so long for now. Stay alert Seoul, I’ll be back.”

He closes the broadcast, finally giving everyone back their screens fully. He’s had enough fun for today, he’ll give them a break. They’ll need it.

He picks up his two bags and adjusts them on his shoulder with a triumphant grin. Today turned out better than he imagined it would. He’s sure that this is going to be talked about for a while. If he’s going to be the talk of the city then he wants to make sure his present self is talked about along with his past. They want to know him? Well fine, they’ll get to know him really well.

“Let’s hope they got the message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please comment, kudos, or whatever else to tell me 😊
> 
> Meet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> Or say something to me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)
> 
> Bye-bye 😁


End file.
